Applying new flooring may provide enhanced aesthetic appeal or fulfill a functional purpose. Generally, applying flooring requires the use of staples, nails or an adhesive to adhere the flooring material to the sub-floor. Depending on the combination of sub-floor type, new flooring installed and the particular adhesive used, applying new flooring may damage the sub-floor through scuffing, gauging, nail holes or chemical damage. For example, with marble floors, a conventional installation damages the sub-floor from the tar paper, wire mesh, mortar bed, adhesive and grout used to lay the marble, and the damage is compounded by the weight of the marble and use of the floor. This may be undesirable and require extensive restoration efforts if the sub-floor is hardwood.
Furthermore, certain flooring materials may be expensive and the addition of labor expenses may make a new floor unattainable for price-conscious consumers. While a do-it-yourself application may reduce the costs, some consumers may be apprehensive to use particular adhesives or grout which may require planning for timing, ventilation and settling. For example, using a cement backer board, which is designed to be easier than the conventional installation described above, requires that a cement board be attached to a plywood sub-floor using adhesives and screws, then bonding the tile to the backer board using a thin set adhesive placed over a fiberglass reinforcing mesh.
It may be desirable to provide a “floating” floor structure which provides the appearance of a permanent flooring structure at a reduced cost but without the use of damaging permanent attachment means to secure the structure to the floor. It may be desirable that the installation is primarily mechanical, not requiring the use of chemical adhesives. It may also be desirable to provide a floor structure that is stable and does not substantially shift upon using the floor.